In a conventional semiconductor wafer, there is a need to form through-wafer vias that electrically connect from a top surface of the semiconductor wafer to a bottom surface of the semiconductor wafer (hence the name through-wafer vias). If through-wafer vias have high-aspect ratios (i.e., the heights of through-wafer vias are much greater than their widths), the through-wafer vias are very difficult to form. Therefore, there is a need for a method to form the through-wafer vias that is better than the method of the prior art.